


Oh! That’s the story you wanted?

by Harker13, Masamune7



Series: Loki... Really? [2]
Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Multi, POV First Person, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: Loki is a shapeshifter. How did he know? This is the story.





	Oh! That’s the story you wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 05: Masochism!! HY.

Loki seemed like he hadn’t slept in over a century; purplish bags under his eyes, pale as death and so tired he could easily have traded Odin’s place to get the Odin’s sleep.

-

“Where do you want me to start? Obviously from the beginning but, I’ve had so many beginnings that I struggle remembering everything. After centuries of endless page turnings, births, deaths, wars, peace treatments, treasons and lies; think I finally found my purpose. It’s not something romantic like those ancient fairy tales mother use to tell us at bedtime; that’s what makes it so special … it’s real, earthly.

It all started when I was thirteen years old, or so … I don’t know; could’ve been four-hundred years but I looked like thirteen in human years. So, I remember being under a tree; I had been trying for hours to change the color of an apple; simple magic trick but turns out I could conjure things at will but not change the color of a single apple. I started to get frustrated at the realization of my failure when right behind me I overheard someone whispering. A damsel and one of the guards were hiding from the crowd in the palace to … well, touch each other. I know! I should say fucking, or fornicating, or … banging as Midgardians say; they went to that secret spot every now and then.

I was fascinated by the thought of prohibition, the crudeness and her breasts bouncing every time his lover pinned her and fucked her senseless. Without realizing, 8 Midgardian years went by and the normal act of “making love” stopped being exciting enough for me.

Remember that time I told mother I was going on a “self-discovering” trip for a while, to learn about the treasures and wonders of the nine-realms? … well, I lied (shoooocking!). I was looking for a coven of witches I read about who I desperately needed to know more about. Magic and being naked?! IT WAS THE PERFECT PLACE FOR ME.

I’M HURRING, LET ME GET TO THE GOOD PART!

No, I didn’t find them; my path diverged when I fell asleep in a wasteland and woke up in a troll’s cave. The big ones; not dwarves. AND I HAVE TO MAKE A PAUSE HERE TO SPECIFY … I’m so sick of people telling me what to do or how to behave (*cough* ODIN *cough*), because no matter what I do, whatever I say is going to be misunderstood. But you knew that. This mess is not precisely shocking; but I swear! … I swear this time I didn’t plan it. What a great time to be alive. right? A stupid troll had just kidnapped me; like a damn princess in disgrace.

So, I’m there strapped to a, some kind of, throne, and kneeled before me (I actually liked this part) was that disgusting creature trying to feed me figs. FIGS!, I fucking hate figs; he puts a huge one in my mouth and not even two seconds went by when I spit it right in his left eye. Naturally, I couldn’t contain the laughter and that didn’t please this guy. He pulled out a wooden penis, a-carved-wooden-gigantic-penis I had to swallow and was hold with a strap. The troll king whistled and four of his servants stepped out of the shadows; two of them pulled my arms around the throne and wrapped them; made my back arche like never before (except that one time … but that’s a whole different story); the other two took my legs and spread them wide open; I managed to free one of them and kicked the hell out of that hideous creature.

Four more servants came and tied my neck, crotch, butt and ribcage so tightly that if I tried to struggle, I would’ve choked myself. This was definitely NOT how I wanted to be gangbanged (I wanted to, but not this way). While thinking all of this, unfortunately, my self empowerment made my manhood hard and the rope started to be very, very, VERY, uncomfortable. The king took this as a sign of my willingness to cooperate and impaled himself with me.

Do the math, eight creatures and their king were touching, holding me and fucking me at the same time. I could feel all their tongues sliding through my skin, getting in every hole they found. Long nails scratching and ripping out my chest; fingers fighting to enter my ass. I don’t know how time it took but felt like ages.

You know what would’ve made everything better? Yes, having a pussy. Suddenly, I remembered the apple trick! Shifting color is pretty much the same as shifting forms but takes more practice; well I had that practice! While my mouth kept getting dry and my hands were firmly strapped together in my back, I couldn’t make the proper “magical” hand movements. But what do magicians use? A wand … what did I have at hand? My mind … and my dick. Yeah! I used my dick instead of my hands.

Oh! Don’t look at me like that; it’s always harder to train the mind; and mine was all trained from hearing you at the other side of my room banging Lady Sif! … WHAT?! Those are normal walls, not some sort of magical-noise-proof walls, asshole! …

Let me finish.

As I was telling you; one simple move and poof! … I had gorgeous D-cup breasts; pumping nipples, and a nice little pink and super wet pussy split in half by the rope. Fortunately; he forgot to cover my eyes and that allowed me to use my super long new lashes to fake a sexy look; well… I didn’t fake it; I looked fantastically hot. Next thing I know, this idiots are sticking his filthy cock in my mouth; I didn’t plan to kill him at first but seriously, how hard is to take baths regularly? … disgusting creature, he loosens my mouth trap and … I bit his cock off.

I literally bathed in all their blood; if they would’ve been babies I should probably be two hundred centuries younger.

And that, dear brother, is the story of how I knew I was a shapeshifter.” – Loki proudly smiled.

“… when are you getting to the part of the story where you explain … the eight-legged horses?” – said Thor.

Loki is holding an eight-legged baby horse. Squealing and covered in some slobbery fluid.

“Oh! That’s the story you wanted?!” – and Loki realized he would need to start … all … over … again.

**Author's Note:**

> If your Child has eight legs you...should...exorcise...it. (?)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
